Sweet Memories BB X Reader
by AuroraEvergreen139
Summary: You are a 10 year old girl trapped in a dark room after hours in a pizzeria of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Your dad hates you thanks to your mother dying after giving birth to you. Will your dad come back? Will you manage to find a way out of the room? And if you do, will you last a night at Freddy's? (This is based off of FNAF2)
1. Chapter 1:Shy Girl

Shadows shift in the dark room of a pizza place my dad took me to and left me here. I started to cry, afraid that something would pop out with razor sharp claws and teeth. Something crawls in the vents, coming closer and closer towards the room I was in. The vent grate crashes out, making a loud _clang_ when it hit the floor. A head pops out from the vent, showing a boy about my age with rosy cheeks and wearing a red and blue shirt with a matching hat. The boy falls to the floor, sending a loud _crash_ ring through the air.

"Ouch." He says, rubbing his head. I back up as far as I could till I hit a wall, scared to death at what just happened. He looks up at me and says "Hi! I'm Balloon Boy, but you can call me Billy or BB!" I just stare at him, to shy to speak now.

"You ok? Cat got your tongue?" He said, trying to fill in the silence between us.

"Y-y-yeah….I'm...f-f-fine…" I stuttered. The kid who referred to himself as Balloon Boy got closer to me. I wanted to shuffle away, but I was up against the wall.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"(Y-y-y/n)..." I answered. He got really close to me and I started to blush.

"You wanna get out of this locked room, (Y/N)?"

I just nod and he walks away from me and towards the vent.

"Follow me, if you would." He says, climbing back into the vent. I crawl up into the vent, right behind BB, and followed him through a maze of vents. Soon we came to an opening, BB jumped out and said "Hi!"

"BB, you finally show yourself." Said a voice on the other end.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend!" He said as I climbed out of the vent. Who was talking earlier was a guy with long blue hair with a portion that was white and had bunny ears sticking out of his head. "(Y/N), this is BonBon." Said BB.

"H-hi…" I said and looked down at the floor.

"She's a real cutie, BB. Anyway, tonight there is no night guard. We can roam around more freely." Said BonBon.

"That's great! (Y/N) can stay a while without the night guard trying to catch her!" BB cheered.

"Hey, why don't you show the others your friend there. I'm sure they'd like to meet her." Said BonBon, grabbing a red guitar near by and began to strum a few chords.

"That's a great idea, BonBon! Let's go (Y/N)!" Said BB, taking my hand and dragging me to a stage area.

On stage were two people, a guy and a girl. The guy had brown hair, bear ears atop his head along with a little top hat, rosy cheeks like BB, and blue eyes. The girl had yellow hair, a pizza slice clip in it, wears a tank top with the words "Let's Eat" on it, and really short shorts while holding a little cupcake. BB let's go of me and runs up on stage.

"Freddy! CC! I want you to meet someone!" He says and points at me, while I'm staring at the ground. I look up to see them kinda surprised. I waved at them and looked around the room.

"H-h-how did she get in?" A male voice asks someone.

"She was in a locked room! I helped her get out through the vents!" Said BB.

"How was she in a locked room after hours?" The same male voice from before says.

"She didn't really say!" Said BB.

I looked back up at the stage and said "I-I-I can't...r-r-really...r-r-remember..."

The three looked at me and the guy with bear ears asks "Well what _do_ you remember?"

"M-my d-dad taking me t-to a room and then...I-I was out c-cold." Suddenly a headach started to form in the back of my head. "I-I think I was hit with something." I rubbed the back of my head to ease the pain.

"BB, get BonBon and Mangle over here now." He orders BB.

"Alright, Freddy! Be right back!" Said BB, and he ran off. Freddy jumps off of the stage and walks up to me. He kneels down on the ground so he could be at eye level to me and asks "Who is your father?"


	2. Chapter 2:An Old Friend

I stare at him for a while and said "M-M-Mark... Mark (L/N)..." Freddy sighs in relief and says "Good...At least it wasn't... ** _him_**..."

I was about to ask him who he was talking about when BB came back with BonBon and someone else. It was a girl with white hair and pink highlights and fox ears. She was torn up in every which way possible and even had an extra head attached to her. When she came into the room there was at he sound of radio interference or something of the kind. I had to cover my ears to block out the sound.

"Mangle, could you please stop that sound? The night guard isn't here tonight." Said CC.

"Oh...S-s-s-sorry. I kiiiinda f-f-f-forgot about thaaaat..." She said, her voice distorts as she speaks. She somehow stops the noise and I put my hands down to my sides. Freddy, CC, BonBon, and Mangle all gather in one area discussing something while BB walks over to me and says "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine..." I said.

"That's great!" He said, enthusiastically. _Why is he so up beat about everything? It's kinda creepy..._ I thought.

"You wanna go look around the place while they talk?" BB asks me. I nod and we walked to an area with toys and such with a big box in the room. BB knocks on the top of the box and says "Hey, Puppet! Come on out!"

The lid of the box opens up a bit and I can see white dots staring at us. The lid shuts quickly before a tall, doll like person pops out of it. He had dark eyes with white pupils and had long hair covering them. He was wearing a black and white outfit and had rosy cheeks just like the others but also had a purple lines that come from his eyes down, like tears. I jumped and ducked behind BB, kinda using him as a shield.

"Who's your friend here, BB?" The guy asks.

"This is (Y/N)! I found her in a locked room!" BB explains.

"A locked room? How on Earth did she get in there?" He asks.

"She said her dad might have knocked her out and left her in there!"

 _And you still sport that cheerful tone BB..._ I thought.

The doll-like guy looks at me and asks "Who is your father, little one?"

"M-Mark (L/N)..." I answered. He mumbles something before facing BB.

"BB, do the others know about her?" He asks.

"Yeah! They're talking to each other right now!"

"Well I shall join them. Make sure that (Y/N) stays out of trouble." He says and leaves us in the room.

"W-who was that?" I asked.

"Him? That's Puppet!" BB says.

"H-he's kinda...creepy..."

"He's really nice once you get to know him, though!"

"...M-maybe... What do you think the other's are talking about?"

He shrugs and says "Don't know!"

I frown and said "W-would it be alright I-if we ask them?"

He shrugs again, saying "Depends I guess!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of metal crashing against metal. I jumped behind BB at the sound, thinking it was the shadows that were moving in that room. BB looks at me and says "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and whispered "I-I don't know w-what that sound w-was but I-I don't l-like it..." As soon as BB opened his mouth, to talk probably, a distorted laugh of a pirate echo's the halls. BB's face lit up and he took off, yelling "Foxy's awake! Foxy's awake!" I ran after him, wondering what he was doing and who was Foxy.

 _Foxy must've made that laugh...and he might have made that sound earlier..._ Just as I caught up to BB, he was already in the arms of a broken down old pirate with fox ears.


	3. Chapter 3:Broken

"H-h-h-hey therrrre, B-B-B-Billy. H-h-h-how's me firrrrst mate?" Said the old pirate, his voice distorts like Mangle's. BB pulls away from him and says "I'm fine, and so is Mangle! Oh! And this is my friend (Y/N)!"

The pirate looks at me and I wave, but I'm still a bit shaken up from the noises earlier. "W-w-w-well she's a f-f-f-fine lass, she i-i-i-is. She c-c-c-could join arrrr h-h-h-harrrrty crrrrew, if sh-sh-sh-she wishes."

"That would be great, Foxy. (Y/N), please join us!" BB says and is literally on his knees begging. I giggle at the sight and said "S-sure...it m-might be fun..." BB cheers as he gets off of the floor and hugs me. I start to blush as I try to get myself out of his grip, which ends up failing. "Uh...c-could you l-let me g-go..." I said.

"Oh ok!" He says and does so. "Let's go pillaging for treasure!" He shouts and magically has obtained a wooden sword that is colored yellow with a twisting thick line of red, like the balloon he usually has with him. Foxy tosses me another wooden sword and I caught the handle of it. It was (2nd fav color) with a floral design on it, the flowers were (fav color).

Suddenly I was attacked, I manage to defend myself with my sword against...well another wooden sword. It was Foxy who attacked me, I smiled and kept up with the swordplay against both BB and Foxy. After a while, I had manage to defeat the two of them. "Any last words, landlubbers?" I said, a pirate accent in my voice.

"W-w-w-we surrrrenderrrr, l-l-l-lassie. Y-y-y-ye arrrr a w-w-w-worrrrthy foe." Foxy huffed.

"A pirate never surrender's, Cap'n Foxy! I'll fend her o' me self!" Said BB. He charges and swings at me with his sword. I blocked the sword with my own and dropped to the floor to trip him under his own feet. He falls to the floor with a shout, falling right on his butt.

"Never underestimate me, laddie. Ye could have been far more injured than ye arr now." I said, pointing the tip of my sword at him. I lower the sword and held out my hand to help him up. He takes my hand and pulls himself up, saying "Who knew ye had it in ye!"

"Helps gettin' out o' certain situations." I said.

"F-F-Foxy! Would y-y-you quiet down? B-B-Bonnie's getting all w-w-worked up over here." Said a male voice beyond the door that was slightly ajar.

"Rrrrelax F-F-F-Frrrreddy. I'm just p-p-p-playin' wit the k-k-k-kids..." Foxy replied.

"Freddy's here? Why does he sound...off?" I said, confused.

"Oh! That's not the Freddy you saw earlier! That's the older model that we call Fredrick, but not the original gang!" BB explained.

"Oh...wait a minute...'older model'?" I asked, even more confused.

"Yeah...we're animatronics...you did know that...right?" He said.

I shook my head quickly and started to back away slowly. _This can't be true...can it? But if it is, how did I not see this earlier? Or better yet, how are they...alive?_ I thought.

"(Y-Y-Y-Y/N), you know we'rrrre not g-g-g-goin' ta hurrrrt ye..." Said Foxy.

"B-b-b-but...h-h-how are you a-all...a-a-a-alive?!" I stammered out, backed into a corner of the hall. BB and Foxy looked at each other, then me, then back at each other, and shrugged.

"We're not that sure!" BB said.

"N-n-n-norrrr do we k-k-k-know why only B-B-B-BB seems ta be his own a-a-a-age as when he..." Foxy trailed off. BB looked at him funny and then seemed to realized something, a grim expression flashed across his face before the creepy smile he bores appeared again.


	4. Chapter 4:SAVE HER

"Wha...wha...why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"I-i-it's in m-m-my progr-gr-graming, (Y-Y-Y/N)!" He said, his voice goes low then high in pitch.

"B-BB? A-are you...o-ok?" I said, really scared out of my mind now.

"Y-y-yeah...I-I-I'm fine...j-j-just a bit o-o-of a...m-m-malfunction!" He says, every so often a sad expression flashes before his smile comes back.

"L-l-l-let's get ye b-b-b-back to the Puppet s-s-s-so he can f-f-f-fix ye up, B-B-B-BB." Said Foxy, taking a hold of BB's arm.

"O-o-ok...m-m-might as w-w-well!" He responded.

"Y-y-y-ye should go f-f-f-find the otherrrrs, s-s-s-swing by herrrre a-a-a-any time." Said Foxy and left with BB to find Puppet.

 _Why should he go to Puppet if it's a malfunction to the animatronic? Shouldn't he go to the Parts and Service room that's down the hall? Where that voice came from..._

I walked foward to the room that the voice had came from and peeked in. In the room were three...animatronics...all broken down and left to decay into any state of disrepair. There was a guy with purple hair and bunny ears, his face was gone so he had red lights for eyes, and he had an arm missing. There was also another guy there as well. He resembled Freddy that was at the stage area earlier, but had darker hair and clothes. He was in much better condition than the others. And then there was a girl that must have resembled CC. Her jaw seemed to have almost snapped off and her arms were ripped off as well. They all looked so sad...that they had gotten replaced? That they're in such disrepair? That they are to be part here, forgotten?

I took a deep breath and slowly crept in. The girl looked up as she heard the door creak and tried to get the older Freddy's attention. He seemed to not notice anything. I took a step forward and said "H-hi..."

The three all looked at me, at first confused but turned to surprised. "W-why are you all...in here? A-aren't you allowed...out?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, then back at me. "W-w-we don't l-l-like to go...o-o-out..." Said the old Freddy, or Fredrick.

"H-h-he hont ho h-h-houhide hecause-" (We don't go outside because)

"Ch-Ch-Chica, she's not g-g-going to unders-s-stand you when you t-t-talk like that. I-I-I'll go get th-th-the screwdriv-v-ver latter..." Fredrick interrupted her.

"Is it because you all are forgotten here in this room?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Th-th-they just dumped u-u-us here so q-q-quickly...L-l-like they w-w-wanted to forget u-u-us..." Fredrick answered. "I-i-it's almost s-s-six o'clock...F-F-Foxy needs to g-g-get back here..."

"It is?" I said, wondering how time could have flown that fast. I yawned and said "I hope my dad doesn't...come get me..." I slowly sat down on the floor and started to dose off.

I woke up to someone shaking me violently. I opened my eyes to see _him_ in my face, screaming at me. _Oh no...I'm gonna die..._


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmares

I awoke in another dark room, tied up this time by rope. There is a piece of duck tape placed across my mouth. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I can see a table with tools of pain and torture. I know this room well, very well in fact. This is the room where Dad torutures me out of little things I have done over the past few years, all because he blames me for my mother's death. My grandparents had taken care of me for five years before they decided my dad was sane enough to take care of me.

Boy where they wrong. He left my his hometown and bought a house in the country, an area where crimes roam wherever they go. The house was old and had a few lost souls still lurking around. The house was cheap because of a recent murder had taken place there and he found it quite interesting. The second he had finished the room where I reside in now, the pain of living with him started. For four years straight, he has torture me here for any reason he can come up with, and I let him.

My mother died right after I was born, or so I was told. If she hadn't gone to that surgery, it would have been a miscarriage. My dad would have blamed her, but she was dead, so he blamed me instead. He called me so many names I lost count of them all and when ever he hurts me, he says that it was all for her, that it might be a way to bring her back.

The door opens, a shadow casts across the room. The shadow was tall. I looked up to see _him._ He strides over to me quickly, his eyes were dark and cold. He stops at the table and grabs random tools, sharp and twisted, some even rusted over. He comes back to me and holds one of the tools, it was new and still shiny, not knowing that it will soon be stained with my blood. Tears started to spill down my face and I wanted to cry out. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side and then a searing, blinding pain started. I looked at him and saw that he had started a fire, to heat up the metal to burn my flesh and bones.

After a while of him switching out different methods of agony, I started to black out. Visions swim in my head and nightmares began to form. The pain from earlier seeps into the nightmare and I cried out. One phrase had seeped in with the pain and nightmares, and it was "...You can't..."


	6. Chapter 6:Illusions or Reality

I can see that I'm in a small room with a bed, bed-side table, a closet, a dresser, and two doors leading out to halls. I have a flashlight in hand and I turn it on. Soft footsteps were heard from my left, out in the hall. I crept up to the door and listened for a while before opening and pointing my flashlight out. A shadow darts back behind the wall, out of sight.

 _What was that?_ I thought. I closed the door and saw something on the bed. I shine my flashlight at it and it was a small, messed up bear that quickly ducks under the bed. I jumped, the hair at the back of my neck was up. I rushed to the other side of the room to see I could find anything amiss. I listened before I opened the door and flashed the light out. What I saw was a chicken that had Chica's bib "Let's Eat", messed up like the small bear, her jaw was fixed...kinda. I was big enough to bite off my own head. I closed the door and kept it closed. Footsteps came up to the door, I could hear breathing on the other side. Then it stopped, footsteps walk down the hall and now out of my ability to hear.

I looked back on my bed, seeing two of those messed up teddy bears. They dived back under the bed from the light. I go back to the other side of the room and listened once more. Nothing was heard but footsteps. I opened the door and saw a messed up bunny, a really scary blueish purple bunny. He had red eyes, Bonnie's red eyes. The bunny vanished out of sight.

 _What's going on?_ I thought. Suddenly there was a laugh, down the same hall the chicken was in. I peeked out to see a tall figure down the hall. He looked like Puppet, but was much more skinny and taller than him. It looked more like a dark figure with a mask on then anything. Suddenly I heard the beeping of an alarm clock. _Six am...time to wake up._

My eyes open and I'm still in the room that I was tied up in. _It was a dream...thank goodness..._ The door opens, light floods in and I can see a tall, slender looking figure in the door way.

"So that's where you've been hiding, little one." Said the figure, sounding familiar. He walks up to me an kneels down to eye level. That's when I realized who it was, as he removes the duck tape gently.

"P-Puppet? Is that really you?" I said, not knowing if this is some sort of dream as well.

"Yes it's me, little (Y/N). It's time for you to come with me." He said, undoing the bindings and picks me up off of the chair.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because your coming home."


	7. Chapter 7:Home Sweet Pizzeria

The Puppet carries me out of the house, a smile shines on his face, and takes me back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The door has a sign that says "Sorry but we are closed for a couple weeks due to reconstruction and maintanince of the animatronics. We are very sorry for the inconvenience." Puppet opens the door and walks in, setting me down in a chair near the stage area.

"Stay here, little (Y/N). I'll go get the others." He said and started to leave.

"W-wait...w-why are you getting th-the others?" I asked.

"That's a surprise." He says, putting his index finger up to his mouth and gives a wink at me. He exits the room, leaving me alone in the dark. I start to rub on the cuts I had received earlier, wanting to do something. Suddenly the curtains on stage open up, BonBon, Freddy, and CC were all in their places. A clock somewhere chimes 12 o'clock and their eyes opened, lights behind their eyes were on and shone brightly.

"12 am. Wonder when the night guard will get here." Said BonBon.

"The place shut down for a while, we can walk around where ever we want with out a brat or two trying to whine at us." Said CC.

"Yeah, time to raid the kitche-" Freddy stopped as he was going to jump of the stage, his eyes were set on me.

"H-hi..." I said.

"(Y/N)!" They all cheered and rushed at me, a group hug had formed with me in the middle.

"We missed you." Said CC.

"Y-you...did?" I said, starting to tear up.

"Of course we did. We need to wake up BB, he would want to see you!" Said BonBon.

"He was worried sick after he scared you like that. It's been almost a week since he seemed his usual self." Said Freddy.

"It's been almost a week since I was gone?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Where did you go? The older models said that someone took you." He said.

"M-m-my dad...took me..." I said and rubbed my arm, trying to shake off a bad feeling.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." He said and kneeled down to hug me again.

"We all are. We didn't know what happened, BB thought you left because of him." Said CC.

"H-he...did?" I said.

"(Y-Y/N)?" Said a familiar voice with a sniffle.

I turn around to see BB and Puppet behind him.

"BB!" I said, rushing over to him and giving him a big hug. "I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't think that my dad would come and get me. Please don't be upset anymore."

He just seemed to stand there before returning the hug, saying "I thought that you were upset. Due to the fact that we aren't human like you."

"The fact that you're all animatronics? I was just surprised, that all." I said, trying to pull away but BB had a tight grip on me.

"Please don't leave like that again." He whispered. "I don't think I could take it if you do."

"I-I won't. I think I'm here to s-stay..." With that, he let me go. His face was really red, especially his cheeks which had something lighting them up like the lights behind all of the animatronics eyes.

"Hey Puppet. How did you know where (Y/N) went? Better yet, how were you able to get here without being caught?" BonBon asked.

"Some things are better left in the past than alive in the present." Said Puppet and with that, he left the room saying "I have some things to attend to. Make sure little (Y/N) doesn't get into much trouble."

"Sure thing, Puppet." Said Freddy, confused but seemed to understand what might be going on.

"(Y/N), why don't you and BB catch up. I'm sure that will make up for time lost." Said CC. BB and I nod and we run off to go get Foxy.


	8. Chapter 8:Reunion

Finally we reached the Parts and Services room, where Foxy and the others should be there. BB opens the door and says "Foxy, ye in here?"

"B-B-B-BB? Is th-th-th-that ye?" Said a familiar pirate. I poked my head in and said "Don't forget Private (Y/N)!"

Foxy's face lit up and he came up to hug us both. "I-I-I-I thought ye w-w-w-werrrre gone ferrrr good..."

"O' course not, ye scallywag. Ye could never get rid o' me!" I said.

BB and Foxy laughed. They seemed so happy to see me, that I was actually worth being with. It made me so happy.

"(Y/N), Foxy! Let's play pirates with Mangle!" BB suggested. We both agreed and we kinda made a race out of who could get to Mangle's Cove faster. Foxy was first, I came in second, and BB was last.

"You...should really...slow down...for (Y/N)...Foxy..." Said BB, sounding out of breath.

"More like he should slow down for you, but why are you out of breath? Don't you guys got like unlimited amount of energy or something like that?" I asked.

"W-w-w-we do, but s-s-s-sometimes we c-c-c-can overrrr worrrrk ourrrrs-s-s-selves." Foxy says. I gave him a weird look and then shrugged it off.

"W-w-w-who's theeeere?" Said a familiar voice. Mangle pokes her head out...well, heads.

"M-M-M-Mangle, how's the C-C-C-Cove rrrrunnin'?" Foxy asks his first mate.

"The Coooove is f-f-f-fine, Foxy...W-w-w-why are yoooou all h-h-h-here?" Mangle asks.

BB pulls out his wooden sword and says "We're here fer treasure, First Mate Mangle. Mangle's eyes lit up and she smiles, saying "Y-y-y-ye arr, theeeen. C-c-c-climb aboard me shiiiip in search f-f-f-fer treasure!"

"All aboard, landlubbers! We be searching fer ta' buried treasure!" BB shouts. We played for an hour or so before I grew tired.

"Hey...I'm kinda...*yawn*...tired..." I said. BB looks at me and says "I'll go tell the others, they might know a place where you can lie down." With that, he runs off.

"(Y-Y-Y-Y/N), we'rrrre glad you c-c-c-came back." Said Foxy. "E-e-e-especially BB..."

"I'm glad, too..." I said, my eyes begin to grow heavy. BB rushes back in with Puppet and says "(Y/N), Puppet said he can let you sleep in his box for now."

I nod and walked off with Puppet. He opens the box and there is a big piece of fabric, looking like the curtains in Kid's Cove, and plushies of all the characters, even the older models. I jumped in and curled up in the fabric and soon darkness washed over me.


	9. Chapter 9:Playing with the Band Pt 1

I hear something thumping above me. I open my eyes to see that I'm still in Puppet's box. I peek out to see BB waiting. I pushed the lid up and poked my head out, saying "What do you want, BB. I'm still kinda tired..." I start to rub my eye.

"Oh, s-sorry...um..." He said, avoiding direct eye contact with me. I pout and said "What is it?"

"I-it's nothing...T-the group just w-wanted to know I-if you're ok..."

"Why are you studdering?" I ask.

"W-w-what?"

"You're studdering...why is that?"

"Oh...I-I-it might be j-j-just a loose...w-w-wire...I-I-I'll be f-fine..."

"...ok...tell the guys I'll be out in a second." I said, thinking that he was lying.

"A-alright..." He said and left. I jumped out of the box, dusted myself off, and left to got the the stage. I saw BB talking to the other guys before leaving the room to go do something. "Gotta do something, be right back." He said as he left.

I walked up to the group and asked "What was that about?"

"Oh, (Y/N)'s awake." Said CC.

"That?" Said Freddy "BB was talking about something he's been planning for a while. I think he said he's been planning it for you...I'm not too sure though."

"Ok...but why was he talking normally when he was studdering at me a minute ago?" I asked.

"He was? That's strange..." Said CC.

"I think I know what it is..." Said BonBon. He mumbles something else, but I couldn't hear it. CC apparently did and squealed in delight.

"Awwww that's so cute! I hope it's true, now!" She said.

"What?" Said Freddy. CC ran over to him and whispered in his ear, his eyes widen and a sly smile spread across his face. "BB's got good taste."

All I did was give a confused look as this was playing on. "What are you all talking about?" I asked.

"Oh! She doesn't even know! Awww this is just getting better and better!" CC says.

 _(A **/** N C **C** , **o** r **T** o **y** C **h** i **c** a **(** s **o** I **d** o **n** ' **t** g **e** t **t** h **e** t **w** o **C** h **i** c **a** ' **s** c **o** n **f** u **s** e **d** ) **,** w **i** l **l** b **e** t **h** e **o** f **f** i **c** i **a** l **s** h **i** p **p** e **r** o **f** ( **Y** / **N** ) **a** n **d** B **B** )_

"Uh...ooooook?" I said, kinda scared now but mostly confused. "I'm bored-"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Freddy interrupted me. He takes my hand and drags me up on stage. "Why don't we all play up on stage? We do need to practice before the place opens back up." He suggested.

"Huh? But don't we all have that program-" Freddy whacks BonBon upside the head to shut him up. He mutters something to BonBon and CC and they all understood.

"Why don't we bring the older models as well? I'm sure they'd feel better if we invited them." Asked CC.

"The more the merrier. Bring along BB, Mangle, and the Puppet if you can." Said Freddy. CC walks out of the room, towards the Parts and Service room.

Freddy whispers something to BonBon, who nods and leaves the room as well. I tried asking what's going on, but I lost intrest since no one would answer my questions.

~time skip due to laziness~

I was sitting on one of the chairs in one of the party rooms. I had found a plush version of BB and thought it was cute. Puppet said that I could have it and I did. I had it placed down on the table and had tried to draw something based off of it. I couldn't think of anything to make it different. I put my head down on the table in defeat, a headach started to form as well. Someone cleared their throat in the room. I looked up to see BB there.

"Hi, BB." I said.

"H-hi...w-where did you g-get that?" He said, pointing to his own plushy.

"This? Puppet had it. He said I could keep it and I thought it was cute." I said. BB blushed at what I said, then I realized what I had said and blushed as well.

"D-did you need something, BB?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"O-oh, yeah...I w-wanted to show you s-something." He said.

"Ok, what is it?" I said and gotten up. He left the room and I followed him.


End file.
